


Миндаль и иланг-иланг

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani, MasterIota



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, DC Comics Rebirth, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Рассказ о том, как Джон Кент присоединился к Юным Титанам.





	Миндаль и иланг-иланг

В узкой прихожей Мерси-холла было душно и пахло краской. Джон осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, запрокинул голову к потолку и привычно улыбнулся, разглядывая сетку трещин, бегущих по штукатурке, — Краш и Билли давно уже не ограничивались защищенными помещениями тренировочных залов.

Периодически наземную часть базы пытались привести в порядок, но результатов это закономерно не приносило: в последний раз свежий ремонт продержался три с половиной часа, а потом на базу напали демоны из магического измерения, и трещины на потолке стали меньшей из проблем.

Наверху загремело, потолок отчетливо дрогнул, и Джон, быстро опустив голову, повернул в сторону зала. Он не знал, зачем его пригласили. Формально он до сих пор не являлся членом команды и информацию о будущих миссиях получал непосредственно от Дэмиена. Иногда — непосредственно в тот момент, когда Юным Титанам срочно требовалось подкрепление, но сегодня, к счастью, речи об экстренной ситуации не шло. По крайней мере, вызвали его в Мерси-холл, а не в пустыню на другом конце земного шара.

Джон замедлил шаг возле дверей в зал, привычно сбросил с плеча рюкзак, перестроил зрение, заглядывая сквозь стену, и машинально отступил на шаг, когда сквозь тонкое марево бетона проступили две человеческие фигуры.

Дэмиен и Эмико стояли возле окна, и Джон, определенно, не хотел это видеть: маленькая, почти хрупкая Эмико прижимается к Дэмиену, и его большие ладони медленно, ласково скользят по ее обтянутой тонким хлопком спине.

Они были похожи на пару сытых хищников, тигра и, может быть, куницу, и Джон почувствовал, как от этой мысли у него пересыхает в горле: как на границе атмосферы, где небо выцветает до острой, пленящей черноты, а дыхание перехватывает холодом, и только это не дает кричать — от боли и от восторга.

У него, видимо, был тип. Дэмиен и Эмико — они были похожи настолько, что иногда казались одним человеком, по нелепой случайности застрявшим в двух телах, таких разных и одновременно таких одинаковых: темные мягкие волосы, резкие черты лица, непривычно смуглая кожа, одинаковые глаза — пугающе-светлые и почти светящиеся в полутьме.

Джон запомнил это с того раза, когда они втроем оказались под завалом. Лаборатория «ЛексКорп» обрушилась команде буквально на головы, и он едва успел прикрыть Дэмиена и Эмико куском бетонной стены и собственным телом. Дальнейшее осталось в голове урывками — тяжелым дыханием Дэмиена где-то у шеи, видом его рук, крепко сомкнутых на талии Эмико, пыльными разводами на ее лице и отблеском светлых глаз над прикрывающим лицо платком.

К тому моменту, когда их вытащили, Джон начал утрачивать силы и, опустившись под тяжестью бетонных глыб на колени, оказался слишком близко к ним, а Дэмиен зачем-то поерзал и — это намертво врезалось в память — осторожно, стараясь не потревожить задремавшую Эмико, снял маску.

Это не должно было ничего значить. Джон знал, кто Дэмиен такой на самом деле, видел его и в гражданском, и совсем без одежды, но это было совершенно другое.

Иногда Джон хотел забыть.

Иногда он хотел помнить всю оставшуюся жизнь — солнечный свет, впитывающийся в кожу там, на поверхности, усталая, почти не резкая ухмылка Дэмиена, сонный румянец у Эмико на переносице: она не проснулась, когда за ними пришли, только когда Джон медленно, бережно опустил ее на каталку скорой помощи. «Спасибо», — сказала она, и темная ткань платка слегка сместилась в районе губ, обозначая короткую улыбку.

Дэмиен слегка повернул голову, моргнул, и Джон на секунду зажмурился, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Его позвали сюда, в штаб-квартиру Юных Титанов — не для того же, чтобы он бессовестно пялился на своего лучшего друга и его девушку.

«Но они такие красивые», — безнадежно подумал Джон.

Они были такие красивые, что перехватывало дыхание.

Лучше, чем на фотографиях с приемов, тех, где Дэмиен склонялся к Эмико и что-то шептал ей на ухо, а за их спинами виднелись очертания деревьев, под которыми они играли в детстве. Лучше, чем в его воображении. Лучше, чем в воспоминаниях — здесь и сейчас они были живыми и настоящими, и он, наверное, мог толкнуть двери зала, войти и...

«И что?» — подумал Джон, тяжело сглатывая. На самом деле, он ничего не смог бы сделать. Он мог бы только смотреть: как Эмико приподнимается на цыпочки и с глухим, нежным смешком треплет Дэмиена по волосам, как его руки сжимаются на ее талии, как они на секунду замирают, а потом Эмико медленно опускает руку, и ее пальцы скользят по шее Дэмиена и ниже, к расстегнутому вороту рубашки.

Джон застонал и на шаг отступил от дверей.

В начале, когда они не встречались и просто нравились ему, все было гораздо проще.

Теперь, вместе, они сводили его с ума.

Он видел, как Дэмиен слегка поворачивает голову, как склоняет ее к плечу, чутко прислушиваясь — черт, Джон мог из Нью-Йорка услышать, как возле Крепости Одиночества ворчит прикормленный отцом медведь, но не мог до конца осознать, насколько чутким может быть Дэмиен. Граница между естественным и невозможным была для него... размыта.

— Джон, — сказал Дэмиен, приближаясь к двери с другой стороны. — Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Джон не стал дожидаться, пока он распахнет дверь: сам сделал шаг к ней, толкнул крепкую створку, широко улыбнулся Дэмиену, замечая, как меркнет в его глазах темный настороженный огонек. Эмико тоже посмотрела на него, ответила на улыбку коротким кивком и, легко, ловко выскользнув из объятий Дэмиена, отступила на несколько шагов, на глазах превращаясь из ленивой, разнеженной лаской женщины в Красную Стрелу.

Секунду Дэмиен смотрел на нее, а потом, кашлянув, опустил руки.

— Итак? — спросил Джон.

Голос у него был удивительно ровным. Он быстро сжал и разжал кулаки, зная, что движение не останется незамеченным, но все равно не имея сил сдержаться. Эмико стояла у окна — темный силуэт, обведенный тонким золотым ореолом, но Дэмиен был совсем рядом: темная, пахнущая золотом и иланг-илангом кожа, удивительно изящные ключицы в тени смятого ворота, прямой и слегка вопросительный взгляд.

— Пойдем, — сказал Дэмиен после короткой паузы.

Лифт, ведущий к основной части базы, чуть слышно звякнул. Дэмиен прижал палец к контрольной панели, и Джон, проходя в кабину следом за ним, подумал: он не смог бы спуститься сюда в одиночестве, даже если бы захотел. Мысль отдавала горьковатым, неприятным холодком, и Джон вполне понимал, почему — когда Эмико, войдя в лифт, ткнула в кнопку минус третьего уровня и, сделав один короткий шаг назад, прижалась спиной к груди Дэмиена, он снова почувствовал себя чужим.

Он мечтал о Юных Титанах с десяти лет. И потом, с двенадцати, о Дэмиене.

О том, как это будет: работать с ним в одной команде, зная, что по праву занял место рядом с ним, видеть его каждый день, помогать ему, быть рядом. Касаться. Засыпать на одном диване в общей гостиной, чтобы, проснувшись, ощущать за спиной тепло и силу чужого тела и еще несколько дней чувствовать теплый запах иланг-иланга.

С Эмико он познакомился примерно через год, и это было почти так же безумно и так же оглушительно — когда она скатилась со спины Голиафа, ловко цепляясь за красную шерсть, когда стряхнула капюшон и просто взглянула на него.

С тех пор Джон не думал о том, как это было бы — проснуться рядом с Дэмиеном.

Он хотел проснуться между ними, и это было совсем и окончательно безнадежно.

— Земля — Криптону, — раздался за спиной голос Эмико. — Очнись, мини-бойскаут.

— Есть, мэм.

Джон привычно взлохматил волосы на затылке и, почувствовав легкий тычок в бок, перевел взгляд на Дэмиена. Тот стоял перед компьютером: прямая спина, пальцы сжаты на краю стола, на белом, восхитительно измятом вороте рубашки — темный завиток отросших волос.

— Спутники засекли аномальную активность в болотах Манчак, — сказал Дэмиен, наконец оборачиваясь. — Мы подозреваем, что кто-то из суперзлодеев устроил там свою базу. Скорее всего, месье Маллах.

За его спиной, на большом экране, развернулась карта региона, и Джон, слегка тряхнув головой, сосредоточился на ней. Красные стрелки указывали направление передвижений: самые жирные выходили из Нового Орлеана, другие — из городов поменьше, пара совсем тонких, обозначавших разовые появления, тянулись прямо сквозь лес.

— Старшие планировали заглянуть туда в конце месяца, — тихо сказала Эмико. — но у них внезапно случилась космическая миссия, а мне не нравятся активные перемещения через лес. Раньше они такого не делали.

Она слегка пожала плечами, а Дэмиен, задумчиво посмотрев на карту, добавил:

— Мне тоже, — и спросил: — Супербой, ты с нами? Обычная разведывательная миссия, ничего сложного.

Джон, подумав секунду, кивнул в ответ.

***

Обычная разведывательная миссия пошла не по плану.

Нет, в начале все было неплохо: Джинн выбросила их внешне неприметную машину на проселочную дорогу и, кивком пожелав удачи, исчезла в портале, Дэмиен откинулся на спинку переднего сиденья и прикрыл глаза, а Эмико бросила ему на колени черно-рыжий полосатый плед и провернула ключ в замке зажигания. До базового лагеря — небольшого мотеля в двухстах милях от Нового Орлеана — было несколько часов пути, и Джон, заткнув уши наушниками, погрузился в полудрему.

Проснулся он уже на парковке, укрытый тем же полосатым пледом. Водительское сиденье пустовало, а Дэмиен сосредоточенно смотрел в планшет, опущенный на приборную панель. Джон слегка мотнул головой и приподнялся на локтях, вглядываясь в экран. Кажется, Дэмиен подключился к системе безопасности мотеля — если так, конечно, можно было назвать четыре камеры, снимающие парковку, задний двор и стойку ресепшена.

— Они появляются в пяти милях к северу, — сказал Дэмиен, не оборачиваясь, — подкинешь нас воздухом?

— Конечно.

Джон окончательно выпрямился, потер ладонями лицо, сгоняя уютную полудрему, и бросил взгляд в нижний левый угол экрана. Эмико стояла спиной к камере и о чем-то болтала с пожилой дамой, сидящей за стойкой. Звука не было, и Джон слегка напрягся, выхватывая из гула проезжающих машин и голосов постояльцев нужное.

— Так вот что у нас народу в последнее время прибавилось, — сказала дама, и Эмико тихо хмыкнула в ответ, забирая со стойки ключ.

Дэмиен чуть заметно дернул уголком губ, выключил планшет и сжал ручку двери.

Эмико, выйдя на парковку, махнула им рукой.

— Восьмой номер, — сказала она, когда Дэмиен сделал шаг к ней. — Сумку не забудьте.

В обычных туристических сумках лежали броня, оружие и форма Супербоя — Джон открыл багажник и протянул Дэмиену самую легкую, замечая: тот в ответ напрягается, крепко сжимая зубы, а в уголках губ Эмико намечается улыбка.

Спорить Дэмиен не стал.

Остаток вечера прошел в разборе вещей и разработке плана: Джон, сменив гражданскую одежду на форму, устроился в кресле, стараясь не смотреть, как облачаются в броню Дэмиен и Эмико.

Впрочем, он все равно думал о них. О белом спортивном лифчике Эмико. О черном поддоспешнике, поверх которого она закрепила темно-красные пластины брони: плотная непрозрачная ткань обтягивала каждый изгиб безупречно развитого тела, заставляя даже Дэмиена сглатывать и отводить взгляд. О коротких ножнах, спрятанных в ее сапоге — точно такие же Дэмиен закрепил над остро очерченной щиколоткой, прежде чем натянуть тяжелый сапог.

Джон помнил: электрический заряд в подошве активируется при деформации, превышающей допустимое значение, либо при нажатии одной из спрятанных под центральной пластиной пояса кнопок. И, еще лучше — непропорционально изящный подъем стопы, пару родинок под выступающей косточкой и след жесткого "языка" ботинок на темной коже.

Вряд ли Дэмиен думал о чем-то таком, рассказывая про конструкцию своей новой брони.

— Приземляемся в полумиле от точки, — сказал Дэмиен, — подходим, не привлекая внимания, осматриваемся и уходим.

— База, — напомнила Эмико, щелкая креплением колчана.

— Сегодня только точка выхода, — коротко качнул головой Дэмиен. — Если это окажется то, что мы думаем, лезть втроем на базу — самоубийство.

— А если нет? — вскинула подбородок Эмико.

— То, что вы думаете? — вмешался Джон.

Они одновременно повернулись к нему, Дэмиен бросил на Эмико короткий скептический взгляд, и та, сердито мотнув головой, пояснила:

— Мы полагаем, месье Маллах построил портал, — Дэмиен прищелкнул языком, и она поморщилась: — Ладно, я полагаю. Дэмиен ставит на вертолетную площадку, но в любом случае... — Эмико сделала короткую паузу, — он явно стягивает к базе бойцов.

— Войска, — поправил Дэмиен. — Целесообразнее разведать обстановку и вернуться всей командой. Им по-прежнему нужны тренировки.

Серьезное лицо Дэмиена прорезала яркая робиновская ухмылка, и Эмико улыбнулась в ответ с той же хищной, насмешливой резкостью — Джон украдкой обтер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и спросил:

— Выдвигаемся?

Дэмиен пробежался пальцами по экрану планшета, "гася" камеры, и поднес к лицу маску. Эмико закрепила на шее платок, поправила капюшон, толкнула дверь и первой вышла в темноту. Дэмиен на секунду задержался: выключил планшет, поднял взгляд на Джона — за белыми линзами не было видно глаз, но Джон отчетливо почувствовал оценивающий холодок.

"Конечно", — подумал Джон. Дэмиен не мог не замечать, как он смотрит на них. Как он смотрит на Эмико. Он был готов услышать что-то вроде: "Она моя", — но вместо этого Дэмиен на секунду поджал губы, а затем сказал:

— Не подведи.

Джон кивнул, чувствуя, что улыбается.

Он все еще улыбался, когда Эмико закинула руку ему на плечо и слегка сдвинула колчан, чтобы он мог обхватить ее за талию, и когда Дэмиен, закрыв дверь, пристроился с другой стороны. На земле это было не слишком удобно, с учетом их разницы в росте, но, стоило Джону оторваться от земли — пальцы Дэмиена сжались на его плече, дыхание Эмико обожгло шею, — стало легче.

Полет показался ему слишком коротким. Всю дорогу Джон слышал биение сердец двух сердец, чувствовал вес и знакомое тепло, и тихо радовался, что порывы ветра отводят в сторону запахи — мрак и золото, общие для Дэмиена и Эмико, иланг-иланг и миндаль.

Это было бы слишком. Просто слишком. Он и так с трудом заставил себя собраться, сосредоточиться на миссии после того, как они опустились на землю: Дэмиен пошел вперед, Джон — за ним, в нескольких шагах позади, а Эмико вскоре скрылась в тенях, следуя параллельным курсом.

По ощущениям Джона, они прошли не половину, а примерно четверть мили, когда Дэмиен скомандовал снижение скорости и знаками показал: на земле, внимательно. Джон напряг зрение, всматриваясь в полутьму, и почувствовал, как сбилось дыхание, — между деревьев виднелись металлические нити растяжек.

Невдалеке чавкала болотная жижа. Тянуло мокрой шерстью и плазмой. Джон пододвинулся ближе к Дэмиену и, тронув его за плечо, произнес одними губами: гориллы, к юго-востоку, вооружены. Дэмиен в ответ на секунду нахмурился, а потом кивнул и, запрокинув голову к тихо поскрипывающим ветвям, повторил жестами то же самое. Эмико, едва различимая среди темной листвы, кивнула.

Теперь они шли медленнее. И, кажется, слегка отклонились к западу. Время от времени Джон усиливал восприятие, и всякий раз шум и запах марширующих горилл обнаруживались чуть дальше. Количество ловушек на пути, правда, только увеличивалось — следовательно, они по-прежнему двигались к базе.

Под ногами вскоре начало хлюпать, и двигаться бесшумно стало сложнее. "Взлетай", — жестом скомандовал Дэмиен, когда на очередной всплеск болотной жижи отозвался стрекотом рой ночных насекомых. Эмико, вынужденная спуститься с деревьев, бросила на него завистливый взгляд, Джон улыбнулся ей в ответ, поднимаясь в воздух, а через несколько секунд невдалеке — в пределах человеческой слышимости, — раздался глухой электрический гул.

— Я же говорила, — пробормотала себе под нос Эмико.

Платок глушил звуки, делая ее речь невнятной, но Дэмиен, кажется, расслышал. По крайней мере, он бросил на нее недовольный взгляд, и точно такой же — на самого Джона, поднявшегося чуть выше.

— Только посмотрю, — шепотом пообещал он.

Дэмиен, подумав мгновение, кивнул, и Джон полетел на звук, постепенно набирая скорость. Гул нарастал, но сквозь него начинали проступать человеческие голоса, рев горилл и электрический треск.

Через минуту Джон увидел их: десяток рядовых в форме Лиги Убийц, пара горилл с автоматами и еще одна, медленно выходящая из вкопанной в заболоченную почву арки портала. Под веками заныло алым — лазерные лучи как будто сами хотели вырваться наружу, врезаться в опутанный проводами генератор, остановить переход, пока противников не стало слишком много. "Обычная разведывательная миссия, — напомнил он самому себе, смыкая пальцы на ветке ближайшего дерева. — И я обещал".

Он обещал только посмотреть. Джон сделал медленный, глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как в древесной глубине зарождается сухой, отчетливый треск. Если он сломает ветку, его немедленно обнаружат. "Нужно вернуться", — подумал Джон. Дэмиен и Эмико были недалеко: триста или четыреста ярдов, судя по тому, что он слышал скрип нагрудных пластин на доспехе Дэмиена и то, как Эмико натягивает тетиву лука.

Ветка хрустнула.

Джон перестал думать. Воздух за его спиной треснул. Лазерные лучи, выплеснувшись из глаз, врезались в генератор. Защитное поле с треском разорвалось, один из охранников плюхнулся в болотную жижу, поспешно срывая вспыхнувшую одежду, а третья горилла, выскочив из портала, выпустила автоматную очередь по тому месту, где он только что был.

Джон закричал:

— Титаны! — точно зная, что его услышат.

Пальба продолжалась. Он ушел от одной автоматной очереди, прикрылся плащом от другой, не особенно надеясь на неуязвимость, и выпустил еще один заряд лазеров. Горилла взвизгнула, отбрасывая расплавленный автомат, и Джон поднялся выше, вслушиваясь в звук шагов, — теперь Дэмиен и Эмико не таились: он слышал хруст веток и плеск воды, и звон натянутой тетивы, и короткий, злой выдох Дэмиена.

"Прости", — подумал он, плавя еще один автомат и снова целясь по генератору.

Лазерные лучи и стрела с двумя черными насечками врезались в генератор одновременно. Обломки разлетелись в стороны, сбивая с ног оглушенную охрану. Арка портала погасла. Следующая стрела прочертила воздух, заковывая одну из горилл в мгновенно застывшую пену. Двое бойцов в черной форме — те, что стояли под деревом, — одновременно упали на землю, и Дэмиен, приземлившийся возле них, медленно выпрямился.

На секунду все будто застыло, и Джон очень хорошо разглядел, как вдоль края темно-зеленой маски ползет капля пота. И еще — как горилла вскидывает последний уцелевший автомат.

"Нет!" — подумал он.

Или, может быть, крикнул: Дэмиен упал в болотную жижу, кувырком уходя от очереди, две стрелы почти одновременно врезались в бойцов Лиги, в тусклом лунном свете блеснули пустеющие капсулы с транквилизатором, и Джон спустился ниже, плавя последний автомат, — горилла запрокинула морду и с коротким рыком метнула его, как копье.

Он увернулся, на секунду отвлекшись, и в следующий момент площадку возле портала заволокло густым дымом — Джон моргнул, перестраивая зрение, только чтобы увидеть: одна из горилл отступает на полшага, с недоумением опуская взгляд на стрелы в своей груди, а другая делает короткий, тихий шаг вперед.

К Эмико.

На этот раз он не смог закричать. Вместо звука с губ сорвался колючий, холодный вихрь, Джон с запозданием зажал себе рот ладонями, и в ту же секунду Дэмиен отбросил катану и бросился вперед, обхватывая Эмико обеими руками и падая вместе с ней.

Они не попали под ледяное дыхание. Только горилла.

Джон обрушился рядом с ними, не сразу осознавая, что успел вцепиться в их руки с почти нечеловеческой силой. Сердце билось в груди так громко, что он не слышал ничего другого, и даже собственные мысли — они живы, они живы, они живы, — казались совсем далекими.

— Глупый ребенок, — сказал Дэмиен через секунду.

Он был так близко и так далеко одновременно, измазанный в грязи, пахнущий потом и острой тревогой, и такой теплый. Джон коротко выдохнул и просто наклонился вперед, упираясь лбом в его плечо и чувствуя, как поверх плаща неловко опускается тяжелая ладонь.

Снизу рассмеялась, сдвигая с лица мокрый платок, Эмико:

— А косячит как взрослый.

Она не пыталась выпрямиться — наверное, потому, что они были слишком близко.

***

Они приземлились прямо на крыльцо мотеля, и Джон смог разжать руки — отпустить Дэмиена и Эмико, — только после того, как невдалеке прозвучал рев мотора. Да, после громкого провала обычной разведывательной миссии заботиться о секретности было уже поздно, но попадаться в таком виде на глаза гражданским все равно не следовало. Джон чуть слышно вздохнул и отступил на полшага назад, глядя, как Эмико сдирает перчатку и осторожно открывает дверь.

— Нам всем нужно в душ, — устало постановила она, зажигая свет, когда все зашли внутрь и закрыли дверь.

— Одновременно? — уточнил Дэмиен.

Эмико дернула плечом и бросила на Джона вопросительный взгляд.

— Я... — он сглотнул, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Мне не надо. Я не испачкался.

— Уверен? — спросила Эмико. — Если что, мы не будем против компании. Я права?

Дэмиен, который уже стащил с себя заляпанный грязью костюм, мотнул головой.

— Не будем, — коротко сказал он, снимая обувь.

Джон открыл рот и закрыл его, думая, что, наверное, похож на выброшенную на берег рыбу. Он не был до конца уверен, что ему предлагают. Может быть, просто принять душ для… экономии воды или еще что-то?

Мысли забуксовали, когда Джон попытался найти еще какой-то вариант, кроме очевидного. Эмико и Дэмиен звали его вовсе не отмываться. Точнее — он посмотрел на слипшиеся от грязи волосы обоих — не только отмываться.

— Так ты идешь или нет? — спросила Эмико с долей раздражения в голосе.

Она, как и Дэмиен, успела снять почти все обмундирование, теперь лежащее на полу неопрятной и грязной кучей.

— Я не… — начал Джон и напрягся под ее изучающим взглядом.

— Решай быстрее, — сказала Эмико, открывая дверь ванной комнаты.

— Не дави на него, он может не хотеть.

Дэмиен положил ладонь на плечо Эмико, и они несколько секунд пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто общаясь телепатически или на каком-то только им известном языке, мимикой и неуловимыми жестами.

Наконец Эмико вздохнула и, не глядя на Джона, скользнула в ванную.

— Ты всегда можешь передумать, — сказал Дэмиен, прежде чем пойти за ней.

Дверь он оставил приоткрытой. «Дает мне возможность отказаться, — подумал Джон, прислушиваясь к звуку льющейся воды и едва слышным проклятьям: видимо, вода была слишком холодной или горячей. — Сделать вид, что ничего не было, и они меня не звали».

Он глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился на мгновение, а потом решительным шагом направился в ванную.

Джон успел заглянуть туда еще до выхода. Унитаз, умывальник с зеркалом, простая душевая кабинка, вешалка для полотенец, под потолком — квадратик вытяжки. 

Он посмотрел на две фигуры, за дверцей кабинки больше похожие на призраков, на лежащее у его ног нижнее белье: Дэмиен и Эмико закончили раздеваться уже в ванной, не то торопясь в душ, не то не желая смущать его еще больше, — и опять вздохнул. Это все было слишком внезапно, им надо было поговорить… как-нибудь.

Джон помотал головой и, чтобы не оставить времени лишним мыслям, быстро разделся, оставляя свои вещи рядом с бельем Дэмиена и Эмико. Подойти к кабинке, сдвинуть дверцу…

Пар повалил наружу, когда он это сделал, и, прежде чем ступить внутрь, Джон заметил, как Дэмиен бережно намыливает шампунем волосы Эмико. От этой сцены перехватило дыхание. Было в ней что-то слишком обыденно-интимное, возвращающее все те мысли, от которых Джон безуспешно пытался избавиться.

— Тепло не выпускай, — сказал Дэмиен.

— Да, точно.

Джон шагнул внутрь и задвинул дверцу. Втроем в небольшой кабинке было тесно, но точно не из-за тесноты Эмико прижалась к Джону, потерлась об него всем телом, оставила на плече грязевой развод.

Дэмиен фыркнул, стирая его ладонью. Контраст его смуглой кожи с белой, плохо загорающей кожей Джона сейчас, когда они стояли так близко, казался оглушительным. Горячая, остро пахнущая хлором вода лилась им на головы с небольшим напором. Джон перевел взгляд на лицо Дэмиена и заметил улыбку — не веселую и не мягкую, а, скорее, оценивающую: так он обычно смотрел на новое оружие или попавшие ему в руки суперсекретные технологии.

— Никто не потрет мне спинку, а то я сама не достану? — спросила Эмико.

Она обернулась, опираясь о стенку кабинки, и Джон, отчасти отстраненно заметив, что у нее на боку наливается цветом красновато-фиолетовый синяк, ощутил очередной укол вины.

— Ладно, — сказал он. 

И поймал себя на том, что не возбужден. Ситуация казалась скорее неловкой, и он опустил взгляд, невольно задерживаясь на полосах старых шрамов, на свежей ссадине под левой ягодицей, на полосе коротких, светлых волосков, поднимающейся по внутренней стороне бедра. 

«Наверное, речь была просто о мытье», — подумал Джон, проводя губкой по узкой спине Эмико. Он сделал глубокий вдох, зачем-то надеясь, что неловкий румянец спишут на царящий в тесной кабинке жар, и покосился на Дэмиена. Тот стоял у противоположной стены, широко расставив ноги, и смотрел на них. И он был возбужден: Джон слышал неровное биение сердца и сбившееся дыхание, чувствовал медленно густеющий запах и незнакомый, зовущий жар, и… — и видел его наполовину вставший член в обрамлении темных и жестких паховых волос.

Дэмиен поймал его взгляд, и какую-то секунду Джону казалось, что сейчас он протянет руку, погладит его по спине — таким же движением, каким он сам гладит Эмико, — и прижмет его к ней.

Дэмиен отвернулся.

Дальше они отмывались молча: сквозь запах хлора и мыла постепенно проступали миндаль и иланг-иланг, в водосток уходили серые грязноватые потеки, и Джон чувствовал, как его сердце начинает биться ровнее. 

Дэмиен выключил воду и потянулся мимо него открыть кабинку.

Банных полотенец оказалось всего два, и Джон едва успел открыть рот, собираясь отказаться, когда Эмико завернулась в одно и пихнула ему второе, а Дэмиен, хмыкнув, принялся обтираться полотенцем для рук.

— Идем в кровать? — буднично предложила Эмико, выжимая из волос воду.

Слегка слипшиеся от влаги ресницы потемнели, делая ее глаза в два раза ярче — Джон сглотнул, чувствуя, как снова начинает кружиться голова, и чуть было не упустил момент, когда Дэмиен оказался вплотную к нему.

— Там явно будет удобнее, — кивнул он. И посмотрел на Джона так, что в горле пересохло. — И, возможно, кое-кто перестанет дергаться.

— Я не дергаюсь, — ответил Джон, удивляясь тому, как обиженно звучит его голос, — просто не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите.

Эмико с Дэмиеном переглянулись, снова переговариваясь без слов.

— Возлюбленная, чего мы от него хотим? — спросил Дэмиен вслух, и от его насмешки неожиданная обида поднялась с новой силой. 

Да, Джон был перед ними виноват, но это же не повод издеваться. От того, чтобы высказаться прямо, его остановили неожиданно теплый взгляд Дэмиена и ответ Эмико:

— Не знаю, как ты, _возлюбленный_ , — она выделила голосом последнее слово, и Дэмиен хмыкнул, — но я бы не отказалась от… ночи страсти в его объятиях. Проще говоря, я хочу секса.

— А… — начал Джон.

Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и сглотнул смутное, невыразимо-тревожное ощущение: он же сам думал об этом, он же мечтал… “Но не надеялся”, — подумал он, предже чем сказать:

— Хорошо.

Эмико фыркнула и, перебросив полотенце Дэмиену, выскользнула из ванной. Джон пошел за ней, едва ступая на негнущихся ногах. Сердце судорожно колотилось где-то в горле, и ему по-прежнему казалось, что он чего-то не понимает.

Когда он вышел, Эмико уже откинула одеяло, разложила подушки и устроилась у изголовья кровати. И поманила Джона, нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы, — тот сглотнул, насилу отводя взгляд от манящих светлых глаз и липнущих к шее прядей, и посмотрел на Дэмиена.

Он нахмурился, будто не понимая, почему Джон застыл на месте, медленно опустил полотенце, которым вытирал волосы, сделал шаг из дверного проема и, коротко улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Иди к ней.

Джон кивнул, поспешно шагнул к кровати и опустился на нее, неуверенно замирая напротив Эмико. Та закатила глаза и через секунду подалась вперед, хватая Джона за плечи и целуя. В нос ударило запахом миндаля, который после мытья как будто стал сильнее. 

Эмико мягко, но уверенно смяла его губы своими. Потянула на себя, укладываясь обратно на подушки и вынуждая лечь сверху, сжала коленями бока, фиксируя, как в каком-то из своих излюбленных захватов. Джон застонал ей в губы, неловко упираясь ладонями в матрас, и сделал глубокий вдох. Запах иланг-иланга он почувствовал раньше, чем теплые руки Дэмиена коснулись его спины и скользнули по ней, словно прощупывая и пересчитывая позвонки. 

Это не должно было действовать так. У Джона не должна была кружиться голова, не должны были то обостряться, то практически пропадать чувства, не должно было так крепко стоять — не от поцелуев и пары прикосновений. Но он уже потирался членом о живот Эмико и думал, насколько стыдно ему будет завтра. И, что важнее, насколько стыдно ему будет сегодня. Прямо сейчас.

— Я должен вам сказать, — выдавил он, отстраняясь от Эмико и утыкаясь лбом ей в плечо, — у меня еще никого не было. То есть, в этом смысле.

Два смешка как будто слились в один.

— Мы знаем, — Дэмиен придвинулся ближе, и Джон ощутил на шее его дыхание.

— Мы бы никому не позволили отобрать у нас этот момент, — добавила Эмико, запустила пальцы в его еще влажные волосы.

— Серьезно? — пробормотал Джон, чувствуя, как Дэмиен прижимается губами к его плечу.

В этом было что-то неловкое, неуютное — в том, как много их было в этот момент, в том, с какой легкостью они признавались, что… Джон отбросил сложную, долгую мысль и слегка приподнялся, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Эмико.

— Не бойся, — сказал Дэмиен между поцелуями, — мы не сделаем тебе больно.

— У вас бы все равно не получилось, — ответил Джон, слегка поворачивая голову. — Я вроде как неуязвимый.

Эмико приложила палец к его губам.

— Не подавай Дэмиену идей, — сказала она, — он любит, когда ему бросают вызов.

Джон не понял, всерьез она или шутит, но уточнить не успел. Его перевернули и уложили чуть ниже — головой на живот Эмико и лицом к Дэмиену, который немедленно этим воспользовался, накрыв его губы поцелуем, более властным и глубоким, чем поцелуи Эмико. Через секунду он отстранился и опустился ниже, прижимаясь к Джону: бронзовая кожа казалась прохладнее и грубее его собственной, точно так же, как мозолистые пальцы Эмико, скользящие их плечам, казались жестче. 

Пусть его кожа была непробиваемой, но при прикосновении она казалась просто мягкой. 

Джон обнял Дэмиена и случайно зацепил свежий ушиб, почувствовав его слишком поздно — в том месте прохладная кожа была горячее. «Извини», — хотел сказать он, но смог только застонать в поцелуй. Даже если бы он хотел отстраниться, он не смог бы: Эмико удерживала его голову, и он не смел вырываться.

— Наблюдать за вами почти так же хорошо, как я себе представляла, — заметила она.

Дэмиен оторвался от губ Джона и насмешливо спросил:

— Почти?

Он поймал руку Эмико и, перевернув ее ладонью вверх, поцеловал запястье. Ответом был смех, от которого грудь за спиной Джона завибрировала. Дэмиен погладил ее колено свободной ладонью.

— Почти, потому что на ночь ни тебя, ни его не хватит, — Эмико наклонилась, и вода с ее волос закапала Джону на грудь.

— Как мы обсуждали? — спросил Дэмиен, отстраняясь от Джона.

Тот рефлекторно потянулся за ним, но Эмико обхватила его за плечи и сдвинула колени, удерживая на месте.

— Что вы… — начал Джон и судорожно выдохнул. — Что вы обсуждали?

От мысли, что эти двое говорили о нем — о сексе с ним, — накрыло теплой волной возбуждения, смешанного со смущением. Выходит, они замечали все, но ждали… Чего? Первого шага? Согласия? Подходящего момента?

Дэмиен тем временем взял с края кровати то, что Джон сначала не заметил. Два презерватива в упаковке и тюбик, маркировку на котором можно было и не рассматривать.

«Точно, надо же подготовиться», — подумал Джон и опять попробовал отстраниться, но Эмико снова его удержала. Конечно, вырваться не составило бы труда, но, раз он уже сегодня отдал себя в их руки, то настаивать смысла не было. Тем более что опыт был на их стороне.

— Твое дело — лежать смирно, — тихо сказала Эмико, опуская руки ниже и задумчиво пощипывая соски Джона, — и красиво смотреться.

Дэмиен разорвал обе упаковки, и Джон, пусть чувствовал себя глупо, но все-таки решил спросить:

— А почему они разные? В смысле, ты разные марки с собой возишь или…

Он опасался, что Дэмиен начнет насмешничать или ответит что-то резкое, как он умеет, но тот только пожал плечами и объяснил:

— Эмико любит ребристые, а тебе на первый раз лучше что-то без изысков.

Джон мог только молча кивнуть, а вот Эмико, не прекращая выводить узоры на его плечах и груди, сказала:

— Он четыре часа выбирал на сайте среди суперпрочных вариантов.

— Неправда, — ответил Дэмиен, — не слушай ее. Она преувеличивает.

— Хорошо, не четыре, а два с половиной, — а тише, будто бы Дэмиен не мог услышать, Эмико добавила: — а еще поругался в комментариях.

Дэмиен раскатал один из презервативов по члену Джона, придерживая пальцами у головки, и кивнул Эмико.

— Поворачивайся ко мне, — сказала та, потянув его за плечо, — так будет проще.

«Кому? — хотел спросить Джон, он обернулся к ней, упираясь коленями в матрас, а руки положив на изголовье кровати. — Кому будет проще?»… И осекся, увидев лицо Эмико. Он не мог сказать, что в нем поменялось, почему блеск светлых глаз стал другим, но говорить что-то не хотелось.

Эмико снова поцеловала его, и сейчас по Джону резко ударило осознанием: они сегодня еще не целовались между собой, только с ним. Он был в центре происходящего, он купался во внимании сразу обоих. Тех, кого он не так давно считал недостижимыми.

Дэмиен не спешил, он медленно гладил бедра Джона, мял его ягодицы, обводил копчик, не опускаясь ниже. Он коснулся пальцами входа одновременно с тем, как Эмико направила Джона внутрь себя.

Если бы кто-то попросил Джона описать это одним словом, он бы сказал: «Непривычно». Или, может быть, «ярко». Потому что ему казалось, что все цвета, звуки и запахи в комнате усилились в десятки раз. Дыхание Эмико и Дэмиена, их бьющиеся сердца (у нее медленнее, у него — быстрее), собственное — отбивающее скачущий ритм, золото и мрак, и запах, смешивающийся и создающий что-то совсем новое.

Джон не отметил, когда внутри него оказался член Дэмиена, как и не отметил, когда Эмико сцепила ноги у него за спиной, когда попыталась вцепиться ногтями и чертыхнулась, наверное, сломав их о суперпрочную кожу. Отметил он только тихий, слегка сбивчивый шепот Дэмиена:

— Постарайся не зажиматься… Не хочу… остаться без члена.

И то, как рассмеялась в ответ Эмико, как вспыхнули ее глаза и как она схватилась за руки Дэмиена, лежащие на бедрах Джона, перед тем как выгнуться и застонать на высокой ноте, от которой все внутри завибрировало.

У них не получалось двигаться синхронно, но от этого все равно накрывало волнами восторга, не совпадающими, но оттого не менее пьянящими.

Джон кончил и замер, стараясь не рухнуть на Эмико, а та выскользнула из-под него, проворно и ловко, будто на самом деле была куницей, а Дэмиен начал двигаться резче, быстрее, шипя под нос что-то неразборчивое. А потом содрогнулся всем телом и обмяк, приваливаясь к спине Джона, который и сам расплылся по кровати, чувствуя себя так, будто только что тащил на орбиту целую станцию.

***

— Джон, ты не спишь? — начала Эмико много позже, когда они наконец вернулись в постель. — Мы давно хотели кое-что спросить…

— Что? — спросил Джон, приоткрывая глаза.

Они укрывались одеялом, но одна нога Джона все равно торчала наружу. Он не жаловался. Сил что-то делать не было: не после секса и не после того, как Дэмиен загнал их в душ во второй раз и настоял на том, чтобы они хотя бы убрали обмундирование и оружие в одно место — отчищать его от грязи желающих не было.

— Ты же вступишь в команду, правда?

Она лежала между ними, а Дэмиен, перетянувший на себя большую часть одеяла, прижимался спиной к ее боку и что-то изучал на планшете, светящемся в темноте номера.

— А ничего, что я сегодня... накосячил? — спросил Джон.

— Все приходит с опытом, — отозвался Дэмиен. — Немного практики, немного тренировок, и будет лучше.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джон.

— Хотя вот с миссией вышло совсем паршиво, — добавил Дэмиен, еще сильнее подтягивая одеяло в свою сторону, — тут практикой не обойдешься.

Джон застыл.

— Постой, а до этого ты говорил… — начал он. — Ты же шутишь, да?

— Нет. Я абсолютно серьезен, — ответил Дэмиен, но сам же фыркнул.

Эмико рассмеялась, прижимаясь к Джону, и прошептала ему на ухо:

— Я научу тебя, как справляться с его невыносимым характером.

— А заодно поможешь мне справляться с ее, — добавил Дэмиен довольно громко.

Джон пошевелился, вдыхая запах иланг-иланга и миндаля, и подумал, что вряд ли на свете есть хоть кто-то счастливее.


End file.
